


Mostly Seems Unpleasant

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And people wondered why he never noticed how <i>she</i> felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mostly Seems Unpleasant

**Author's Note:**

> This was my one page written-on-the-train short for today, and I liked it a lot.   
> I see a lot of myself in Phineas, which is how I end up with stuff like this.

It took Phineas a long time to figure out the whole Isabella thing.

A _long_ time.

It started the summer before freshman year. Isabella was _busy_ , and had less and less time to spend in the Flynn-Fletcher back yard on crazy projects. Phineas missed her, but he couldn’t put his finger on why or how it felt any different now than last summer. Why or how it felt any different than how busy Baljeet and Buford were now, too.

Because they were – they _all_ were; this had been a summer of a lot of fractional projects. Just two, just three. Sometimes four, almost never all of them at once. That on its _own_ was upsetting. But Isabella not being there… It was strange.

She was the first outsider to join their projects, Phineas reasoned, it was perfectly understandable that it would be strange to have her gone.

Ferb was the one who first described it as a “crush.” Phineas just gave a noncommittal shrug.

Ferb would know better than he did, Phineas mused. Much more experienced with identifying the symptoms.

At fourteen, Phineas had never had a “crush” before, but if that’s what this weird, dizzy-achy feeling was, he did _not_ see the appeal. Everyone talked about crushes and romance and sex like they were the be-all-end-all of human experience, but it mostly seemed unpleasant to Phineas.

He asked – begged – Ferb to keep it to himself. Not that he thought Ferb would say anything, Ferb was nothing if not trustworthy, but the very idea of it getting out into the world even by weird telepathic accident made Phineas _intensely_ uncomfortable.

Just – just, rejection and whatever the, uh, opposite of rejection was? Equally terrifying, equally itchy, equally daunting.

And anyway, he had plenty of time to work things out. Didn’t he?


End file.
